FOJ
by FOJSpiral
Summary: After the Archobaleno representative battle,Tsuna thought that his life went back to normal,going school and being Dame-Tsuna again. However,after a new transfer student came along, and Hibari going back to study in third grade(unbelievable),Tsuna's hyper institution went -hyper. Before Tsuna realized it,everybody faced a terribly dangerous future and they struggled to stay alive.


Chapter 1: The daily routine

Ciaossu!

This is my first time writing a story...

I finally have the courage to write this after watching one of my friends so called "Heart-warming video" and wrote this story :') I got to thank all of my friends and my buddies,Xy, Yq and Ky for being with me for this past 6 years...Though I doubt they will read this story since I didn't tell them about it X3 So,please seat back and enjoy this story(if possible) and be sure to continue reading this if you want to know the initial 'FOJ' means :3

P.S. Please comment this story if I make any grammar mistakes since my English isn't that good. And be sure to comment too if you want me to continue writing this story. Please read the first chapter and you can inform me by commenting or PM me. Please ask me to write before the new year starts and I have to go to my new school. . Heard there's a whole new different level of stress there.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN EVEN THOUGH I WILL LOVE TO.

"Hieeeee! Am I late for school?!"Tsuna shouted, waking from his dreams. He stared at his alarm clock. "Phew! Luckily I got time to have breakfast before going off to school."Tsuna did his daily routine;brushed his teeth, wearing his school uniform,packing his bag and hurriedly went down for breakfast. "Dame-Tsuna! You are finally awaked!"Lambo shouted."Lambo! Mind your manners!"I-pin said."Good morning Tsuna-nii!"Fuuta scooped a bowl of rice for Tsuna while greeting."You don't need to spoil Tsuna,Fuuta. He is older than you and should be the one serving us."Reborn suddenly poped out and gave a hard kick at Tsuna's face."Ouch! REBORN! Can you be gentle for once?"Tsuna whined and quickly settled down,not wanting his breakfast being taken away by Lambo or Reborn. Bianchi and Nana prepared more food before joining the table to see Lambo and I-pin running around on the table and making a mess with the food while Tsuna kept whining about not having breakfast and Reborn stealing his food again. Eventually,he managed to get his breakfast back after Reborn left it untouched and said he have to leave for something important and urgent. Not soon, he left home for school and coincidently met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto on the way, as usual."Good morning,Judaime!" Gokudera greeted."Yo,Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with a happy smile. Tsuna took note, it was like the daily routine. After the Archobaleno representative battle,Tsuna was wary of his surroundings. He was officially the Vongola Decimo and was well-aware that there were still a number of mafia familinga that are not pleased with him being the Vongola, mafia boss. While walking towards Namimori Middle,he managed to see a girl skateboarding at a distance, heading towards Namimori Middle too, wearing their school attire with long,silky white hair flowing down her shoulders, skateboarding to school. What caught his attention was that the skateboard seemed really high-tech and that he was certain that he had not seen the girl before but he felt familiarity as though they have seen each other. A feeling of familiarity overwhelmed him. The others does not seemed to notice the girl and kept chatting along. The girl felt someone watching her and greeted Tsuna with a friendly smile when she managed to caught a look at the person staring at her. Tsuna naturally smiled back but his hyper institution were going crazy. It was not hard to realized by the hyper institution that the girl,will affect the whole familinga not soon. They quickened their footsteps when they heard the school bell ringing not far. Tsuna passed the day in a flash and before he realized, it was already end of school. As usual, he met with the other guardians of the Vongola and Simon except Hibari and Mukuro at the school rooftop to have lunch together. The third graders ended their classes later than Tsuna. While they were having lunch,Ryohei broke the news."We were told that Hibari will be joining our class to the extreme for this whole year." "WHAT?!"were the replies from the second graders. Hibari going back to third grade was as unbelievable as Mukuro admitting being a pineapple."Why? Why would Hibari bother to go back to third grade?"they were murmuring by now. Adelheid continued"and unfortunately enough,this time of the year for us third graders, we are suppose to have pairing projects and... The new transfered student whom I think is a girl by the name of Yumiko Yural,is Hibari's pair for the projects since she is new,umm... I guess she didn't realized Hibari being the leader of Namimori discipline committee."Everybody gasped. Everybody with the same thought: this girl is super unlucky and this is getting more unbelievable "We got to warned that girl before is to late!"Enma speaked up."Yeah,like we can. Everybody knows what will happen when we are caught by Hibari"Gokudeta retorted. "I guess so... Why don't the third graders just look out at class if Hibari tries to bite the girl to death? At least that is the best we can do and lessen the injuries the girl receives."Tsuna spoke. Everyone agreed. Unexpectedly,Reborn came flying down and purposely landed on Tsuna head hard."OUCH!Reborn! Stop it,it hurts!"Tsuna whined and rubbed his head after Reborn landed on the floor. "I made the deal with Hibari for him to stay for the rest of the year studying in third grade. I want him to refresh his mind since he haven't been studying mentally for quite some time."Reborn said,reading Tsuna's mind."Reborn! Do you want to scare people away from our school? If you do,i have to say you are doing a very good job."Tsuna said. Yamamoto and Adelheid nodded their heads in agreement while the rest agreed but kept to smack Tsuna's face."You have no place to talk back to your tutor Dame-Tsuna. Anyway I did it for his good. You will see."Tsuna continued to whine while Gokudera tried to calmed Tsuna down while Reborn replied with a sly smile and left,saying goodbye to the others before went silent after Reborn left but as usual, Yamamoto broke the silence and everybody continued eating and chatting like before,as though nothing happened. They left the school rooftop and went to their respective clubs or left for home,she silently left her hiding place on the rooftop."You finally came out."Reborn said, catching the girl by surprise even though she was sure there was no one before leaving her hiding spot."Yeah... The Vongola boss and guardians are probably in danger.I came to check on them and the Simon are most probably in danger too,Reborn-nii"The girl informed."I have heard by my own ears that those who opposed with Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun being the Vongola familinga boss are becoming allies and making a large group of Mafioso, naming themselves, The Phoenix"The girl continued."Come out from the shades,Yural. It have been 8 years since I last seen you, a five year old girl who was finding masters to teach you to become a fine hitman by now"Reborn smirked and said. The girl l trudged towards Reborn,reviewing her flawless white hair that shines in the afternoon sun."I'm with the international police already,known as the I know that I can't deny the connection with you and all the other masters... But I know I am on the good side and I have to fear that the police will have to interfere this time. 'They' are supporting the opposing team,The Phoenix."Hearing the word 'They',Reborn stopped smirking. It was as silent as you could hear a pin drop until Reborn broke the silence saying"They are? Why I'm not surprised since we already know that they will oppose to me anytime. This time I think they have more talented members and since you are here,I don't think that I will have to worry about anything."Reborn turned to face the girl named Yural and grinned. She smiled friendly and said cheerfully "Long time no see, Reborn-nii."Reborn replied"Long time no see,you sure have grown little angel. Have been practicing your moves lately?Yumiko Yural,my godsister?"


End file.
